voidzfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Blue
Ice blue is the reincarnation of Frostspark and first appeared in VoidZ Genocide. Appearance Ice Blue (Male): Basic blue skin tone, Scarf-Hood made of ice, a cigar that never outs and has a rather sweet smell leaving from it. Ice Blue (Female): Baby blue skin tone, Short basic blue hair. Distinguishing markings: Male Ice Blue has a scar on his right eye shaped like a lightning bolt that glows when he uses his electrical abilities. Personality Ice Blue has an extreme case of schizophrenia and due to the background of his species, as well as a change in the makeup of his essence, his split personality formerly known as “Dark Frost”, now is responsible for all the actions and thoughts of IB’s male form, while the personality of “Frostspark” is responsible for IB’s female form. Male: Ruthless, Calculated, Serious and level headed, Merciless, Preference to killing opponents. Female: Carefree, Teasing, Lazy, Loves to fight, Refuses to kill unless necessary. Synopsis VoidZ Genocide Ice Blue appears in the destroyed land around the VoidZ base, in which they attack and defeat, Blitz, Wate, Burst and Dex in self defense, before Jolt stops Ice Blue in their tracks and kicks them into a nearby mountain. With Jolt reading Ice Blue's memories, Jolt realizes that Ice Blue is actually Frostspark, and so does Ice Blue remember who he was before. With the Conflict coming to and end Ice Bleu tackles Jolt off the mountain before Crescent and his Blizzard Storm crushes them.After hearing Crescent warning, Ice Blue and the rest of VoidZ Return to base. A while after Zameki's tribe appears, and VoidZ is forced into a fight against them. This advanced onto the arrival of Brimflare, Kinada, Plasa, Kiyana and Rivus in which Ice Blue teamed up with Crescent to take on Brimflare and Rivus. The fight ends in Ice Blue and Crescent's Victory Jolt and Wate join the fight, Rivus is killed, and Ice Blue outright overpowers Brimflare into retreating. Later on, Ice Blue is dropped near VoidZ by Crescent, allowing him to join the fight against the remaining cult members. Abilities General Abilities: Ice Blue’s Abilities simplified Quick note, IB doesn’t need oxygen or food to survive. His/her tachyon particles don’t even need to have charge. He/she can survive solely due to Tritain’s blessing as well as the fact that Tritain directly supplies IB with essence to keep him/her alive if necessary. Also his/her home world’s temperature was -50Kelvin, well below Absolute Zero. IB’s body doesn’t abide by the gravity of Earth due to his home planet being 1000 times stronger than that of Earth, this allows for speeds of up to 3000mph in her\his base form as well as gravity defying “super jumps” that can take her roughly 4800ft in the air. Lastly, IB can make complex calculations and battle strategic choices in a mere fraction of a second. Female IB: She has a very straightforward fighting style that leads her to use her abilities very differently from IB (male). She fights virtually only at close range with destructive force. This is due to her passive ability of combat empowerment and combat adaptation that allows her to attain a limitless boost in power and adapt to any battling style within a few moments of witnessing it. The more intense a battle as well as the longer the battle goes on, is the more rapidly her power increases. Her usage of Cryo – Electrokinesis isn’t ranged as she generates the cryo – electrical energy directly around her body which amplifies all of her physical attacks as well as both freeze and shocks the contact point. She also can encase her entire body in an armour of ice and cold steam that is so cold it instantly freezes everything that comes into contact with it on a molecular level, thus causing whatever was frozen to instantly disintegrate once in contact with light. She can also fly with the ice armour much like a telekinetic can fly with his/her telekinesis and has no real limit to the speed he can move at. She is vastly superior in hand to hand combatant and she has complete mastery of 66 different martial art styles, 10 of which originate from her home planet. The other 56 originate from earth. Her favorite styles to use are 5 of the 56 that do originate from earth are boxing, taekwondo, muay boran, systema and kamau nija. This is due to her more direct usage of her cryo – electrokinesis and cryokinesis being easily applicable in a more overwhelming way. She is also easily able to channel her anger and send herself into a berserker like state where she feels no pain and can fight for hours on end and her defense is drastically increased before it wears off. This berserker state is further complimented by her natural high speed regeneration that can regrow entire limbs within seconds. It also helps that she has no organs or bones, thus making her immune to internal damage. When push comes to shove she can also drag her opponents into her personal domain where all her abilities are instantly vastly enhanced and the environment is exceedingly beneficial to her with constant overtime amplification of her power. She can also use stored combat energy to further boost her power virtually instantly and varies depending on the amount of combat energy stored. IB also is able to access Manifest repeatedly for clones and short bursts of excessive strength, agility and defense. She can also use manifest to summon a clones that can withstand one powerful blow before dissipating as well as attack. With manifest she can also engulf herself in Tritain’s essence and directly attack an individual’s soul. She is also able to manifest an indestructible essence projection of Tritain for one attack before it dissipates and she has to wait 10 minutes to collect enough essence to summon the essence projection again. IB is also immune to any and all negative effects of her abilities and can use them without repercussions. Male IB: He has a very tactical way of fighting, preferring to attack efficiently and not waste time on pointless attacks that he knows won’t land. However due to his tactical genius as well as natural combat adaptation, he can easily adapt to any battle situation in mere moments. He also uses distractions as well as feint attacks to prolong battles and drag them out so that he can get stronger via his combat empowerment. While intense battle raises his power quicker, it also runs the risk of him being overwhelmed if the enemy is too strong or has a hidden ace. He also can store the combat energy and use it to near instantly gain on an opponent’s level, this depends however on the amount of combat energy he has stored. He can prolong battles using his absolute mastery of cryokinesis and cryo – electrokinesis as well as his mastery of 66 different martial arts. He does prefer to use taekwondo, krav maga and muay boran when fighting close range. He can take on enemies at long, mid and close range. Using his cryokinesis he can create constructs out of ice, but he prefers to create ice hands of varying sizes depending on its intended use. These hands can also act as long or mid ranged weapons by IB either launching them as missiles or firing cryo – electric blasts from them. He also can perform pseudo telekinesis by dropping the temperature of the area and manipulating the cold to physically affect and move objects or individuals. It can also be performed by summoning thousands to millions of ice hands that are half the size of an ant and using them to move objects or individuals. He also can encase his body in ice armor of temperatures several hundred degrees below absolute zero. This armor instantly freezes and disintegrates anything that comes into contact with it once light touches the frozen object. This is due to the armor completely freezing the molecules and stopping their movement completely, thus when light touched the molecules they begin to vibrate, shattering the frozen being or thing on a molecular level. He can also fly with the ice armor much like a telekinetic can fly with his/her telekinesis and has no real limit to the speed he can move at. IB can also drag opponents into his personal domain where all his abilities are vastly amplified and where he can change the domain at will. While he can’t directly attack opponents he can make the terrain extremely beneficial to him as well as make it more treacherous. He also has no internal organs or bones, this making him immune to internal damage. His regeneration can have its intensity be changed according to his will allowing him to heal near instantly (however near instant regeneration cannot be maintained for long periods of time) and he is also immune to pain. IB also is able to access Manifest repeatedly for clones and short bursts of excessive strength, agility and defense. He can also use manifest to summon a clones that can withstand one powerful blow before dissipating as well as attack. With manifest he can also engulf himself in Tritain’s essence and directly attack an individual’s soul. He is also able to manifest an indestructible essence projection of Tritain for one attack before it dissipates and he has to wait 5 minutes to collect enough essence to summon the essence projection again. IB is also immune to any and all negative effects of his abilities and can use them without drawbacks. Specific | List of Ice Blue’s earth originated martial arts | Boxing | Taekwondo | Muay Boran | Krav Maga | Pencak Silat | Wing Chun Kung Fu | Jujitsu | Kalarippayattu | Tenchi Mushin Ryuu | Combat Sambo | Chinese Kenpo | Ninjitsu | Hapkido | Judo | Tai Chi | Capoeira | Aikido | Karate | MMA | Muay Thai | Sambo | Rough and Tumble | Jeet Kune Do | Lethwei | Kung Fu | Kickboxing | Dragon Kung Fu | Brazilian Jujitsu | Praying Mantis | Arnis | Drunken Fist | Yoseikan Budo | Kenjutsu | Savate | Baritsu | Gatka | Mani | Shotokan Karate | Hwa Rang Do | Kyokushinkai Karate | Kamau Nija | American Kenpo | Choi Kwang Do | Gatka | Kumdo | Kajukenbo | Greco-Roman Wrestling | Iaido | Kendo | Naginatajutsu | Sanshou | Kamau Nija | Keysi Fighting Method | SPEAR | Systema | LINE Specific | List of Ice Blue’s abilities Passive Abilities |Combat Empowerment |Combat Adaptation |Supernatural Survivability |Supernatural Condition |High Enhanced Speed |Cray Physiology |Berserker Physiology |Accelerating Regeneration |Indomitable Will |Cryokinetic Regeneration |Cold Immunity |Electrokinetic Regeneration |Absolute Electrical Immunity |Cold Empowerment |Electricity Empowerment |Absolute Electric Conductivity |Immunity to Mind Control, Psychokinesis, Telekinesis, most magic |Absolute Immunity to Pain |Absolute Immunity to Time Manipulation |Absolute Immunity to Precognition |Tachyon Particle Absorption |Immortality via Regeneration |Immortality via Resurrection Active Abilities |Personal Domain |Electroreception |Thermal Vision |Disintegration |Mastered Tachyonicreception |Electro Communication |Absolute Body Temperature Manipulation |Temperature Manipulation |Absolute Cryokinesis |Mastered Cold Manipulation |Absolute Cryo – Electrokinesis |Flight |Super Speed |Electricity Repulsion |Mastered Tachyon Particle Manipulation |Absolute Tachyon Particle Repulsion |Mastered Manifest _ PhysiSoul Enhancement – 5xDefense, 5xStrength, 5xAgility |Mastered Manifest _ Clone |Manifest _ Tritain |Perfect Regeneration Description of Ice Blue’s Forms: (These actually aren’t forms but I had no idea what they would be classified under.) Frost Armour: IB becomes enveloped in a thin yet highly destructive sheet of ice armour that covers his/her entire body. Said armour is light sky blue in colour. Akuma yori warui mono (Worse than the devil): IB instantly releases her stored “battle energy” allowing her/him to land an unexpected and decisive blow. Weaknesses |Magic _ Specifically magically generated fire and lava/magma |Fire, lava/magma _while IB is fully capable of freezing fire and lava/magma, if he somehow doesn’t react in time and takes damage it will most likely be severe depending on the attack’s scale. |Illusions _ Despite his immunity to psychokinesis and mind control, he can still be affected by illusions for varying periods of time depending on the skill of the illusionist. |Combat energy can be stored however it can only be story stored for 24 hours. Combat energy can also be damaging if he uses all at once, instantly increasing his power too fast for his body to adapt to in order to land a decisive blow. |Female and Male IB are completes opposites in almost every way and can usually never settle on one method of going about something which can leave IB open if he/she hesitates for a moment to shut the other personality up. |Female IB gets very cocky when she is confident about winning and although she can easily adapt to combat, a truly skilled combatant can use that against her. |Male IB can sometimes corner enemies into doing more destructive acts to escape their cornered situation thus causing needless destruction to surrounding areas. |Male IB considers the majority of civilians to be “acceptable causalities” if they are in the way of an attack he deems necessary to land. |Female IB can be too forgiving and enemies can use this against her. |Female IB’s reckless fighting style may accidentally cause needless destruction of surroundings. |Male IB’s fighting style can sometimes lead to him purposely destroying surroundings to distract the opponent. |Time _ Manifest typically lasts for 30 seconds, however, when utilizing all PhysiSoul variations at once, that time is shortened to 10 seconds. He can extend the time but that will strain his body and should causing him to get increasingly disoriented until he passes out. Category:Characters Category:Elementals Category:VoidZ Members